


This Is Reality

by Brit_In_Space



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, F/M, Gaming AU, Soldier AU, war zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brit_In_Space/pseuds/Brit_In_Space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With slow breaths, quiet steps and a fast finger you raised your gun and the atmosphere shifted around you. Eyeing your comrade, Bucky in the distance you both shared a quick look of knowing before you cocked your weapon and started running.</p><p>MISSION START</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Reality

The air around you shifted, once clear and breathable, it was now dense and dusty as your finger latched onto the trigger pad of your gun while you dashed from behind the crate you had been by for the past five minutes or so. You looked into the scope of your gun as you shot two precise bullets into unsuspecting soldiers, both instant kills.

You grinned as you planned out a rout for the enemy HQ in your head, but It wasn't long before you heard the loud 'clank' of a grenade being hurled towards you from an unknown location. You raised your gun as you tried to look for the person who had thrown it.

"Damn..." You hissed as you ran to the left and rolled into a nearby deserted food shop, don't ask if there was anything worth eating...it was all blown to high heaven. Not long after that the grenade went off and left you in a cloud of white smoke, making the air even thicker as you covered your mouth and nose with the scarf around your neck. You quickly reloaded your gun as you heard the crackling voice of your teammate though the headset you wore.

"Hey! ____, are you alright? What's wrong with you?! Why did you blow your cover?" You threw some glock mags for your pistols aside to try and lighten your load as you spoke.

"Sorry Buck, but going by your rules are boring." You mumbled as you quickly drew one of said pistols and let off three shots to your right as someone tried to sneak up on you. You heard a loud sigh from your teammate, Bucky who you had known since you were both kids.

"Fine...where are you? We'll meet up, make a plan and storm the place...how does that sound?" You slammed two mags into your L85 rifle and smiled.

"Good!" Soon you and Bucky had reunited, the brunette clad in his riot gear and unmistakable mask and jaw length hair, he had claimed the name 'Winter soldier' some time ago and used it ever since, meanwhile you were just a mere noob compared to him, he had completed various missions and was even for hire as a marks man, but of course he had time to help you run a small 'errand' of clearing out some enemy HQ to the west on his weekends.

So if you cover me with two sound grenades I'll enter from the left, once I give the all clear you follow me." You pouted as he looked up at you.

"What?" He asked with a short sigh as you glared at the overhead map.

"Bor-"

"Don't start!" Bucky breathed as he stood up, you quickly rolled up the map and shoved it into your bag as you followed him onto the barren waste land, a back hauled over your left shoulder, you rifle over the other. Bucky looked at you from the corner of his eye as you swallowed the lump in your throat and gave him a small and stiff nod. You turned around as you both went separate ways, you taking the higher ground.

"Right...go by the plan this time, ____." You muttered to yourself as you grabbed a stand for your rifle as you laid on the ground and peered through the sight, you could see Bucky clear as day as you moved on to the place you knew was the HQ.

"Time to roll?" You asked into the headset.

"I'd rather be hanging out with Steve right now but...sure, let's roll." He replied sarcastically as you rolled your eyes.

"Alright then...four on the roof..." You let of a shot.

"Three on the roof..." You let off another.

"Two on the roof..." Another shot...it missed.

"Still two." You uttered through clenched teeth as you heard a snort from Bucky and a quiet 'armature' from him. But soon you took care of that.

"Just one more...~" You sang as you saw him panic, you had perfect cover, no one could see you up here, you just smirked as you let off last bullet in the magazine. Letting out the unknown breath you had been holding in you stood up, grabbed your stuff and left to go find your teammate.

~ ~ ~

"What took you so long, ____?" Bucky joked as you rolled your eyes and handed him the map of the building.

"I kept hearing this jerk on the end of my headset, put me off my game." You grinned as he took it and looked at it as you both walked, you had your gun raised and locked as you kept an eye out for the enemy, but of course, it appeared Bucky had already taken care of that. The base was quite a maze as you tried to find where the bomb was being held; you ended up going down various hallways, into dank and dark rooms, with the odd dead body or so and Bucky had to help you down a large broken elevator shaft.

When you both got to the room you let out a cheer and Bucky chuckled slightly at you, you always acted 10 years younger than you were.

"Score!" You celebrated as you practically skipped up to the bomb.

"Look! It hasn't even been activated! I'm so going to rank up!" That's what made your teammate's eyes widen, but it was too late.

"Wait, __-!" You looked up at him innocently as a small red dot appeared on the centre of your forehead, making you go cross eyed.

"Shi-" You whispered as the sound of a gun firing echoed around the room and everything went dark.

.....

.........

.............

.................

........................

...................................

RESTART MISSION? Was printed onto your computer screen as you stared at it, dumbfounded. Meanwhile, your boyfriend Bucky, laughed loudly on the other side of the Skype call. By the sounds of it he had fallen out of his chair as well.

"No....no...GODAMMIT!" You yelled, you were sure your neighbours could hear you with how loud you were screaming.

"Well, uhh...___. I guess you really are off your game, aren't ya?" You scowled as you exited the game angrily and entered the skype call with the brunette.

"...whatever, I'm not gonna start over again." You pouted as Bucky looked at you from the other side of the screen.

"Say...how long have we been playing for?" He asked as you huffed and looked at your desktop, glaring at the glowing pixels in your dark room.

"About an hour and a half..." You stood up and walked to the other side of the room and switch on the main light as you picked up a discarded cup of tea, you screwed your face up as you took a sip to find it almost dead cold.

"It's still only four, right? Wanna go grab some food and catch a movie?" You looked at Bucky, then at your watch, then at the stack of school essays that were due in the following week, then finally back at Bucky.

"Sure." You shrugged as you ended the skype call and grabbed your bag and a jacket.

"It's just a stupid game..." You muttered as you left your apartment and walked into the busy street.

This is reality...


End file.
